Predator (novel series)
The Predator novels are an extension of the Predator franchise, the most recent are published by Dark Horse Comics under their DH Press imprint. The first novel in the new series, Forever Midnight, was released in 2006 and proved a success (selling 1,000 copies a month)http://www.darkhorse.com/profile/profile.php?sku=13-174 leading to further volumes being commissioned. Books Concrete Jungle (1995) During a blistering heat wave in New York, police begin to discover evidence of a sadistic killer. Detective Shaefer, the brother of Arnold Schwarzenegger's character 'Dutch' from the first Predator film, quickly learns it is the extraterrestrial hunters, drawn by the heat and the prey. Cold War (1997) When a Predator spacecraft crashlands in the isolated Northern tundra of Siberia, Detective Shaefer is called upon to aid the US military in capturing the technology. Unfortunately, the Russian forces have their eyes on the craft as well. Big Game (1999) U.S. Army Corporal Enoch Nakai must rediscover his Navajo roots in a fight to the death with an alien Predator. Forever Midnight (2006) Parts of the story are told from the viewpoint of the Predators. In particular the author John Shirley had to expand the Predator language and created his own name and culture for the Predator race, the "Hish." Flesh and Blood (2007) Andar Ciejek, son of the patriarch to one of the wealthiest (human) families, was a simple man trying to create a life separate from the greed tainting his family. But, when the patriarch dies, Andar is brought back into the fold for the reading of his father's will, but another family member has led the ruthless and blood-thirsty Predators to the planet where the will-reading is taking place in the hopes that they would kill every last living Ciejek and leave him to be the sole heir, but he may have gotten more than he bargained for. Turnabout (2008) Alaska is lovely in the spring: the plants start to come back, the snow begins to melt, the bears start to come of hibernation... it's all a bugle call to poachers across the world hoping to sack the biggest game they can find. And the Predators are no different. South China Sea (2008) A prize hunt has been arranged on a Southeast Asia island. When the compound is attacked and security personnel killed, the hunters battle for survival. Publication * Predator: ** Predator (novelization by Paul Monette, Jove Books, 1987, ) ** Predator 2 (novelization by Simon Hawke, Jove Books, 1990, ) ** Concrete Jungle (by Nathan Archer, Bantam Books, 1995, ) ** Cold War (by Nathan Archer, Bantam, Reprinted edition March 1997, ) ** Big Game (by Sandy Schofield, Bantam, 1999, ) ** Forever MidnightForever Midnight, at Darkhorse.com (by John Shirley, DH Press, May 2006, ) ** Flesh And BloodFlesh And Blood, at Darkhorse.com (by Michael Jan Friedman and Robert Greenberger, DH Press, March 2007, ) ** TurnaboutTurnabout, at Darkhorse.com (by Steve Perry, DH Press, Feb 2008, ) ** South China SeaSouth China Sea, at Darkhorse.com (by Jeff VanderMeer, DH Press, August 2008, ) See also * Predator, the comic series *''Aliens vs. Predator'', a novel series and part of the Aliens vs. Predator franchise References External links * Dark Horse catalogue Category:Predator (franchise) novels Category:DH Press Category:Lists of novels Category:Novels based on films Novel